


Red as Blood

by totorofloof



Series: Disney AU's [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'll update the tags as I go, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, but it will get better I swear, okay this is angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totorofloof/pseuds/totorofloof
Summary: All at once Haruka let himself fall forward into the water and relished in the cool silence. It was so quiet. It was peaceful.Haruka stayed under until his lungs ripped at his throat for air, emerging out of the water gasping. Haruka wished he could stay here forever, ignore Miho and her cruel, manipulative words. But he couldn’t, he would have to go back to her.It would be more cleaning. It would be more dusting, more cooking, more sobbing into his pillow because of the new bruise on his wrist from Miho grabbing him too hard. More mysterious cuts and bloodied clothes to hide. More numbness and feeling lost. More missing Makoto.Makoto.Haruka wanted to see Makoto again.or a MakoHaru Snow White AU.





	1. Waves

**Author's Note:**

> So hi to anyone who's reading this fic, I hope you enjoy it.  
> Just wanted to say that I think this is gonna be a series where I write a Disney AU for each of my ships so there will be a lot of writing from me and I am going to try and get a chapter out at least once a week.  
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Haruka was a quiet child; always expressionless and nonchalant. As the Crown Prince of Iwatobi, he was kept within the walls of the clifftop castle designed to raise him safely. His only friend, a shy but promising prince from the neighbouring kingdom; _Makoto_.  
  
Their friendship mostly consisted of Makoto coming to the castle grounds to talk, Haruka humming in agreement every so often. Haruka didn’t think too much of his life as a prince; he only knew he was happy to stay within the castle as long as Makoto could visit. The taller boy was a comforting presence and filled the silence with easy conversation.  
They would often sit by the quiet waterfalls and ponds in the gardens and simply listen to the sound of rushing water and gentle birdsong. Sometimes, Haruka would draw the forms and shapes the water would take on; finding it fascinating. Makoto would simply comment on how “ _amazing Haru-chan!_ ” the pencil lines were and continue recounting stories and new things he’d learnt.  
  
Makoto was always looking out for him, telling him tales of the vast ocean that Haruka could only stare at from his bedroom window. Once, when the boys were around eight years old, Makoto had sat with him until the sun caused the smooth surface of the pond to turn deep amber and the birds to return to their nests. That was the day when Makoto promised to show Haruka the Sea. Haruka’s eyes went as wide as the sapphire moon that had begun to light the evening.  
“Do you really promise?” Haruka whispered.  
  
“Haru-chan, of course! One day you can be king and I’ll be a king and we can rule over everything together! We’ll go to the sea every day if you want.” Makoto beamed down at Haruka, who was staring into the shallow pond, watching a frog paddle around underneath the surface. A rare smile, graced his face, simple and genuine as he and Makoto held hands by the pond until Queen Nanase decided it was time for bed.

 

* * *

 

 When Haruka was fourteen, his parents died. One day, a distress call was sent from an Island just of the coast of the castle. The king and queen went immediately to investigate.  
The waves that night crashed violently and slapped at the cliffside. Lightning flashed overhead and thunder seemed to rip apart the sky itself. Haruka hid under his duvet watching the force he’d known to be so gentle turn savage.  
  
He could distantly hear servants gossiping behind cupped hands. Apparently, a ship had been caught on some rocks and needed help of small boats to evacuate survivors.  
   
It wasn’t until later that Haruka had heard that Makoto’s family had been on that boat. All five of the neighbouring royal family had been rescued. But Haruka’s parents, not so lucky. The large royal ship had met a similar fate as the previous ship, with a much more fatal outcome.  
  
When Makoto next came to see Haruka, the boy was crying by the waterfall, little drops of salt water dripping from the tip of his nose into the water beneath him. Makoto wanted to go and comfort his friend, tell him he would be okay and that he was so sorry for everything, but he didn’t. Guilt clawed its way up his throat and ground the words to nothingness on his tongue. Makoto simply turned, and left.  
  
Feeling ashamed for turning his back on Haruka, Makoto returned to the castle a week later ready to beg for forgiveness and make the excuses he’d been thinking over long into the night. In the end however, Makoto knew that no excuse was enough; it was his family’s fault for the death of Haruka’s parents and he could only hope that Haruka would eventually be friends with him again.  
  
Makoto never even got the chance to apologise and grovel on his knees. When he arrived at the gate, the guard told him he was no longer welcome to visit the Crown Prince or the Regent Queen Miho. Makoto bitterly swallowed down the hot tears threatening to spill over and nodded before turning and leaving.  
  
He had heard of the Regent Queen, Miho, by name. She was said to be strict and had previously been an advisor the royal family. There were even rumours that she was to blame for the decision to isolate Haruka… for his own good of course.  
  
Makoto spent the evening feeling uneasy, if he could just see Haruka one more time, check he was okay, then he would be able to sleep easy. But something wasn’t right. Makoto shoved the sickening dread down and tried to think of something else.

 

* * *

 

 “What do you mean I can’t see Makoto?”  
  
“Having friends won’t help you run the Kingdom Haruka.”  
  
Haruka tried to suppress the heartbreak he was feeling at the thought of not being able to see his best friend again. Swallowing the dread swimming through his veins like poison as he opened his mouth to speak, Miho interrupted him.  
  
“Look Haruka, I have a lot of responsibilities now and having you upset all the time isn’t helping, from now on you’re going to make yourself… _useful_.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Haruka asked cautiously  
  
“I mean that stupid garden you mope around in is out of bounds, you will go there on occasion _if_ you manage to complete the chores I set you.”  
  
Haruka felt his heart _shatter_.  
  
She couldn’t do this; Makoto was already gone, probably already over the quiet, shut-in prince that was Haruka. His parents were gone, had left him in this godforsaken prison called a sanctuary. Now Haruka was losing his safe place. The one remaining love of his life was being ripped away from him.  
  
He began to protest. “Wait no you can’t…”  
  
“I can and I will Haruka.”  
  
“… But it’s the only thing I…  
  
“Haruka you’re wasting my time.”  
  
“Please just listen I can’t lose…”  
  
“Boy, I’m losing my patience.”  
  
“… If you just listened you would see…”  
  
“HARUKA!!”  
  
Silence.  
  
The very earth seemed to take a breath as Miho stood from the throne, pillars in the vast chamber closing in whilst somehow also expanding until there was nothing around the pair. Haruka, wide eyed, trembling very slightly and on the verge of tears backed up from the domineering woman. Faint flickering of candles could be heard and the gentle swell of waves on the cliffs outside could be heard echoing through the air.  
  
“Listen here, _brat_ , you are going to go to you room and stay there until I say, and then once I decide you have been punished for long enough you are going to clean every inch of this castle. If you step one foot outside then your little friend Makoto may not be able to see you or your precious garden ever again. Okay?” The tone in which she spoke was cold and fake, a small smile on her face as she watched the young prince crumble and break.  
  
Haruka couldn’t breathe.  
  
With wide eyes and trembling hands, he nodded and left.

 

* * *

 

 It was months of imprisonment, dry tears and exhaustion that saw Haruka through to the day he was finally allowed to go to his garden. It was his fifteenth birthday and his present was to be an hour in his precious garden. When Haruka stepped on to the stone slabs that paved the path to the pond, all the repressed emotions from the last few months started to resurface, the flood of emotions threatening to drag him under their icy depths.

   
Haruka wanted to drown.  
  
He trudged his way down the familiar trail, and fell to his knees when he reached the water’s edge. The waterfall’s gentle snore felt so peaceful to Haruka that he wanted nothing more than to fall down with its endless cascade and join the calming liquid.  
  
His silky black hair had grown long enough that if he leant to close to the water, the ends of his hair would draw up droplets of diamond water and drip down onto his nose. Makoto would scold him for getting his hair wet, “ _you’ll get a cold Haru-chan!_ ” Makoto would have said.  
  
_Makoto._  
  
All at once Haruka let himself fall forward into the water and relished in the cool silence. It was so quiet. It was peaceful.  
  
Haruka stayed under until his lungs ripped at his throat for air, emerging out of the water gasping. Haruka wished he could stay here forever, ignore Miho and her cruel, manipulative words. But he couldn’t, he would have to go back to her.  
  
It would be more cleaning. It would be more dusting, more cooking, more sobbing into his pillow because of the new bruise on his wrist from Miho grabbing him too hard. More mysterious cuts and bloodied clothes to hide. More numbness and feeling lost. More missing Makoto.  
  
_Makoto._  
  
Haruka wanted to see Makoto again.

 

* * *

 

 “Your Highness?”  
  
The only response the servant got was small hum and a slight tilt of Haruka’s head.  
  
“Your Highness, the Queen has requested your presence… it’s about your birthday.”  
  
Haruka nodded subtly, but the servant seemed to notice anyway and quickly ran off, leaving the prince to his silence. In a few days, Haruka would turn seventeen; he would be eligible to take the throne, eligible to his freedom.  
  
He wouldn’t get the chance.  
  
He wasn’t dumb; the young prince could see how much Miho loved her power. Either Haruka would be kept prisoner for the rest of his pitiful life or he would be ‘dealt with’. Haruka knew what he would choose if he had the option; this life was hell.  
  
As a prince, his parents hadn’t taught him basic chores as he would always have servants to aid him, now if he made even one mistake when cleaning, cooking, fixing, Miho would get a chance to show off her large collection of canes and other such tools of discipline. If a servant attempted to slip Haruka any more food than the bare minimum, they would disappear soon enough and clothes he had received for his sixteenth birthday were the only ones that fit anymore. The constant filth and cold stone walls were suffocating Haruka. He couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t living; it was surviving.  
  
The only rest Haruka felt was by the small window that sat just above eye level, leading out to the sea. A small glimpse of freedom, the water was a comfort that Haruka couldn’t afford. It didn’t stop him wishing though.  
  
Making his way down to his captor’s chambers, lungs threatening to collapse from anxiety, Haruka wondered how long he would last now. A couple weeks, days, hours? It could be minutes for all he knew. Pushing open thick wooden doors, Haruka’s distant gaze was driven straight to Miho, who was centre of the room as always. ‘The fairest of them all’.  
  
“Haruka,” Miho’s lips curved into a menacing smirk, “it’s come to my attention that your birthday is soon, and I thought you may be able to have slightly more of a treat than the usual visit to the garden.”  
  
Haruka didn’t move, he didn’t trust a word leaving that snake’s mouth.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like that, brat?” Miho stood, slowly stalking toward the dark haired boy.  
  
Haruka nodded slowly, refusing to meet her piercing gaze as she stilled in front of him.  
  
“Very well then on the afternoon of your seventeenth, you will be escorted by a servant and a huntsman down to the beach. That is all.”  
  
Miho turned and walked back to her throne leaving Haruka to widen his eyes in disbelief. This couldn’t be real. Haruka had never left the castle’s walls even once, and now he was to be allowed out? The doubt that plagued the back of his mind was ever present but the excitement of a small glimpse of freedom was starting bring colour to the dull walls of his existence. Haruka quietly left the hall and mindlessly headed in the direction of his garden.

 

* * *

 

 Small sounds of running water and gentle purring of insects were a relaxing ambient sound in contrast to the buzz of Haruka’s brain. This had to be some cruel joke, Miho had never let Haruka out so why now? After a few minutes of sitting in the shallow pool of water, knees brought up to his bruised and bare chest he half-heartedly attempted to push his thoughts away.  
  
It was late and the little light that leaked in through the ceiling of leaves was limited. Haruka shouldn’t even been here; Miho had taken his garden hostage. He was only allowed in if he behaved and played the part of servant. That was okay. He had a secret entrance anyway.  
  
There were some in the castle who took pity on the fallen prince and were willing to occasionally turn a blind eye if Haruka was to slip behand the wall tapestry, where the servant’s door lay. It was a convenient escape.  
  
The small pond Haruka had found refuge in bathing in after his parent’s death was where he was now sat. He lowered his chin onto his knees, closing his eyes and soaking in the calming atmosphere of the garden like a lizard taking energy from the sun to warm its veins.  
There was a dull thud from within the bushes.  
  
Haruka’s head snapped to attention, crawling behind a rock that enabled the gentle stream of the waterfall. Was it a soldier? Miho?  
  
The sounds that followed indicated a human presence. This was it Haruka was going to get caught and punished. He didn’t know if he could survive this torture anymore. Heart racing, he strained his ears. Leaves rustled and insects continued their low murmured song.

 _Thud_.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
They were getting closer, but seemed to be being kept quiet. Purposefully? Maybe. God, Haruka’s heart was racing like it may be able to escape his body and run far away from this prison.  
  
The body slowly came into view, mousy hair poking out from a head, framed by a collar of wolf fur, leading down to a cape that reached just below the persons knees. Haruka’s nose scrunched in confusion; that wasn’t the uniform of the soldiers and it certainly wasn’t Miho. Who the hell was this stranger? The impostor turned their head in Haruka’s direction, surveying the garden. This was no stranger. Makoto.  
  
_No way…_  
  
“Makoto?”  
  
The figure’s head snapped back to Haruka where he had raised his eyes above the rock.  
  
“Haru-chan? Is that really you?”  
  
Haruka was frozen in place, this couldn’t be real right? This was his brain trying to cope with years of isolation and abuse. This wasn’t real.  
  
“Haru-chan, if that’s you, please come out,” Makoto’s voice wavered with uncertainty, “Haru-chan?”  
  
When Haruka found his voice it was hushed and full of doubt, “Makoto, what are you doing here?”  
  
“I snuck in of course, God, I’ve missed you,” the reply came straight away with more confidence than before.  
  
Haruka felt his chest contract and close in on itself, this was real. He was a disgrace, brought to his knees by a manipulative and abusive woman who had absolute power over everyone in this kingdom ad now Makoto could see it all, clear as the water currently lapping at Haruka’s knees.  
  
“Haru-chan… I, what’s happened to you?”  
  
Makoto had undoubtedly noticed the smaller boy’s dull, sunken eyes that had long since run out of tears, and the parade of dark bruises that littered his once perfect pale skin. He had probably also noticed the dirty and patched up shirt that had yellowed with age, abandoned next to the water. God, Makoto must be disgusted by him.  
Haruka wrung his hands together in front of his chest, eyes flickering around at the ground searching for an escape. The bile was rising in his throat, he couldn’t do this. Makoto couldn’t be here.  
  
“Haru, please just look at me.”  
  
Haruka’s heart was cracking inside his chest. The nickname was gone.  
  
“Haruka?”  
  
The shorter boy turned his head sharply, eyes devoid of emotion, nothing but a shell of the _Haru-chan_ Makoto once loved. What Haruka saw in his old friends eyes was nothing short of pity.  
  
“Oh Haru what have they done to you?”


	2. Rivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like lightbulbs blowing. Makoto was a battery and Haruka had been running on empty for so long that the contact shattered the scale and all the emotions that had once been dry and numb burst into life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here it is finally! I wanted this chapter posted ages ago so I'm sorry it's taken so long.  
> For now I'm gonna say that I'll just update once each chapter is finished so I won't really have an update schedule.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for the comments and kudos on the last chapter. They really motivate me and honestly every time I get a comment I have to spend 5 minutes dying before I can reply, I'm so glad when people like my writing so please feel free to let me know if you like this chapter or your theories and opinions on whats to come :) 
> 
> So here's chapter two, enjoy...

__“Oh Haru what have they done to you?”

Makoto’s soft green eyes trailed Haruka’s body, mapping out each bruise, each scar, each memory ingrained into his skin. The longer Makoto looked, the more Haruka wanted to run; run away from or run toward his old friend, he couldn’t tell you. This whole situation was absurd and terrifying and all Haruka knew was that his heart was thumping against his chest so fast that he could hardly catch his breath.

For a while no one moved.

What would Haruka even _say?_ That he was sorry? That he wished that things could be like they used to be?

That he had missed the other boy more than he allowed himself to admit?

Haruka cleared his throat, “I-uh… hello Makoto.”

“Hi Haru-chan,” Makoto replied with a sad smile before slowly reaching out his hand towards Haruka, offering him a lift from out of the water.

Haruka hesitated before stretching out his arm to his old friend. The touch was tentative at first, cautious, But soon Haruka felt himself being tugged forward into Makoto’s chest where the brunette’s arms swiftly wrapped around him holding him there. He felt himself melt into the familiar and loving embrace almost immediately.

He sighed in relief the childish nickname was back, as much as he had always claimed to hate it, it felt warm and right when Makoto said it. It was safe and Haruka could be the _Haru-chan_ he was as a little boy; perfectly content with existence. Now his full name felt like a chore. Adult and professional, cold and real. It was a reminder of all that he was now.

Makoto must have heard the sigh as Haruka felt the arms around him tighten and pull him impossibly closer.

He couldn’t remember the last time he received friendly human touch from anyone.

It was like lightbulbs blowing. Makoto was a battery and Haruka had been running on empty for so long that the contact shattered the scale and all the emotions that had once been dry and numb burst into life.

The tears came first. Fat, hot tears pouring out of his eyes like rivers. Soaking into Makoto’s tunic and stinging his cheeks as they left angry trails in their wake. His eyes  ached. So many years spent supressing the tears left them unused to the overload, spreading pain through his temple like wildfire.

Next came the emptiness in his stomach that felt more like a black hole and the weight in his chest like lead. The crippling sadness and fear caused him to arch into Makoto’s chest, seeking out any kind of comfort for the anxiety that had its claws in Haruka’s lungs.

His knees gave up soon after that, bucking down to the hard ground where Makoto already had him safe in his arms. He didn’t speak, he just held onto Haruka as he broke and pressed small kisses into the raven locks brushing against his chin. Preparing to help pick up the pieces when this had passed.

If any servant overheard the pair, they did not make themselves known.

 

* * *

 

 

After Haruka found his voice, he recounted his years in the castle. Makoto simply sat and listened; patiently rubbing small circles into Haruka’s lower back.

They were sat together behind the gentle waterfall, Makoto’s body shielding Haruka’s back from the rough rock behind the pair. Haruka’s knees were drawn up to his chest with his chin resting on them and his arms wrapped around his legs tightly.

For a while after, they simply sat remembering how it felt to be in the others presence.

Although Haruka was unable to put a name to the emotion coursing through his body, he knew that this felt right; here with Makoto he was safe. Like a jigsaw piece that no matter how hard it was moulded, bent, forced to fit with others, the outcome would never be correct unless it was in the right place. Makoto and Haruka’s places were next to each other.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto broke the silence, “you should come back with me… to my Kingdom I mean.”

Haruka breathed deeply before closing his eyes.

“I can’t.” He said simply, feeling the other boy shift behind him.

“Haru-chan, why not? You’re in hell here; I can’t just walk out the gates and leave you here!”

“Yes you can and you have to Makoto, my place is here.” Haruka shook his head slightly, “Miho is cruel but I will only be a burden to you.”

“You know that’s not true! You’re my closest friend Haru-chan and you’re only sixteen, you have your whole life ahead of you!” Makoto looked desperately for any sign of hope in Haruka’s eyes but the boy was guarded and hidden. He thought he would always be able to tell what the smaller boy was thinking; the pair had never really needed words before. Turns out he was wrong. “Are you really happy to just live like this forever?”

Haruka’s voice came out quiet and monotone, “of course not but… there’s too many risks.”

Makoto’s brow furrowed and he suddenly looked small in contrast to his large figure. “Haru please I really do care about you! I want you to live your life for you! I want…” Makoto paused staring intently at the ground, “I want to show you the ocean.”

Makoto’s eyes trailed up to meet Haruka’s impossibly wide irises. Haruka sharply turned his head away from Makoto’s intense gaze.

“But _how?_ ” the smaller boy whispered, almost refusing to let himself hope.

“Meet me on your seventeenth birthday, right here. Bring supplies and any belongings you would like to keep.” Makoto took a breath, “We leave here at midnight.”

Haruka thought for a second. Instead of Miho letting him go to the ocean with unfriendly eyes watching him and keeping tight control at all times, he could go with Makoto. He could be with Makoto for as long as he wanted.

_Forever._

Haruka turned to face Makoto, letting out a breathy ‘okay’ before slipping through the waterfall and running back to his chambers.

_Makoto was going to take him to the ocean._

 

* * *

 

 

“Sousuke, you can’t do this!”

“Rin, I don’t have a choice, the Queen has ordered it, besides, he has always mistreated your care.”

The pair were sat together under a tree outside the castle walls, hands intertwined and Rin’s head resting on Sousuke’s shoulder.

“The Prince has never mistreated me; he just doesn’t notice me anymore.” Rin had been a servant in the Nanase Kingdom for a long time. He had known the King and Queen before they perished and he and Prince Haruka had always got along well, but the Prince had not spoken to him in a long time, not since his parents died. Haruka didn’t speak much _at all_ nowadays. Rin was simply trying to make life bearable for him.

He often slipped him extra food or some thicker blankets when the sea was spitting at the rocks and castle walls. He was careful not to get caught as he knew what happened to those that were. The Prince’s life was unfair. It was unfair for almost everyone in the Kingdom; Miho just didn’t care. So yes, Rin looked out for the Prince and even though they were no longer as close as they had been, Rin still cared.

Rin looked lifted his head to look his boyfriend in the face. They had been close their whole lives and the progression of their relationship had been natural. The young huntsman had often waited for Rin to finish his work before they went for walks by the sea, hand in hand, heart in heart. And that’s how they found themselves in this situation, hidden away arguing about the order the Queen had _specially_ appointed to Sousuke.

“You can’t kill the Prince, you just can’t. It’s cruel and heartless!” Rin pleaded with him, “Don’t become the Queen’s pet!”

“If I disobey this order then I can’t stay in this Kingdom. It puts _you_ in danger, Rin.” Sousuke took Rin’s face between his hands and pressed a small kiss into the red-head’s forehead.

Rin closed his eyes and leant into the touch, “Sousuke you just can’t. He’s done nothing wrong! He’s the victim here.”

“But what else can I _do?_ Baby, I can’t just run.”

The sea breeze was running through the trees, chasing birds as they swooped and dived back and forth between the choppy depths of the waves and their safe woodland homes.

Rin lifted his head again to look Sousuke in the face. “The Queen wants a servant to escort you and the Prince, correct?”

Sousuke nodded his head slowly.

“Then I will be that servant. We can spare the Prince and run!”

Sousuke averted his gaze and softly shook his head, “Rin, this serious, we’d be criminals.” He paused before continuing, “The queen wants the Prince dead because he is a threat to her beauty and power, if we let him go, he will simply be killed by others.”

“Then we fake his death.” Rin grinned up at Sousuke and the larger boy knew that there was no protesting anymore. Rin knew what he wanted and Sousuke could not refuse that smile.

And so the plan was made. They would bring back a pig’s heart and claim it to be Haruka’s. The prince would run and after the pair had shown proof of their deed, so would they.

Together and safe from the Queen’s hold.

 

* * *

 

 

The throne room was cold and the dark. Shadows clung to anything that attempted to step into the light.

Miho entered the darkness and took her place on the decorated stone chair, chin resting on the back of her hand, legs crossed. Her lips twisted up into a sinister grin. Eyes flashing with danger.

“There’s been a slight change of plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos if you enjoyed and feel free to comment any errors I may have missed, questions or just your opinion; I'd love to hear what you thought and if you liked it :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr to cry with me about my fictional sons:  
> this-blog-is-an-escape


End file.
